Tomate
by Nayeli-NaruHina22
Summary: -hmp ya dejen sus niñerías-habló hastiado el Uchiha -¿y que hacías en esta parte de la aldea tomate?- preguntó con énfasis en la última palabra. Un aura asesina comenzó a rodear a la uzumaki y los tres sabían la razón, era el apodo que usó Fugaku pero no era cualquier apodo era EL APODO. una oportunidad onegai


Bueeeno aquí yo con otra de mis tonterías un MinaKushi está basado en algo personal que me pasó en la prepa y pusss se me prendió el foco y nació este fic.

_**TOMATE**_

Kushina uzumaki una joven pelirroja de 19 años se encontraba paseando tranquilamente por Konoha, la aldea en la que residía, y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-Kushina- volteó y reconoció a su amiga Mikoto que se acercaba junto con su prometido Fugaku Uchiha o Fubaka como lo llamaba normalmente

-¡HOLAAA!- gritó alegremente la pelirroja

-No era necesario que me rompieras los oídos estamos aquí no era necesario que gritaras

-¿AHHHH?- volvió a gritar la pelirroja

-¡QUE NO GRITES!- se exasperó la azabache

-bueno pero no me grites- dijo la pelirroja para tranquilizarla y luego se retiró un audífono.

-¿OTRA VEZ CON LOS AUDÍFONOS? ¡VAS A VER! ¡TE LOS VOY A QUEMAR!-amenazó la azabache

-hmp ya dejen sus niñerías-habló hastiado el Uchiha -¿y que hacías en esta parte de la aldea _**tomate**_?- preguntó con énfasis en la última palabra.

Un aura asesina comenzó a rodear a la uzumaki y los tres sabían la razón, era el apodo que usó Fugaku pero no era cualquier apodo era EL APODO. Kushina podría ser alguien muy relajada, ruidosa y alegre pero cuando ese apodo era nombrado todo su rostro se ensombrecía y su mirada prometía dolor para el que osó cometer semejante estupidez, que en este caso era el arrogante heredero de la familia Uchiha. Kushina lo miró directo a los ojos y a Fugaku le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-eres hombre muerto ´ttebane- pronunció la uzumaki con una voz lenta y pausada y no con un chillido algo muy inusual en ella y al Uchiha otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-ohayou-se escuchó una voz y Kushina volteó al reconocerla

-ohayou- respondió la pelirroja mutando completamente de semblante.

-Ohayou Minato, nosotros ya nos íbamos pronunció Fugaku para, jalar a Mikoto de la mano e intentar huir.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado- dijo lentamente y otra vez de una manera aterradora la uzumaki.

- ¿y ahora que le hizo?-le susurró Minato a Mikoto lentamente.

-Nada muuuy malo, Kushina sólo está exagerando- respondió Mikoto conteniendo la risa por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Kushina estaba persiguiendo a Fugaku y demostrando el porqué de que se le llame la habanera sangrienta lanzando todo su arsenal de shurikens y kunais para finalmente atarlo con cadenas de chakra –Sufrirás la peor de las torturas por haber osado cometer tal atrocidad y cuando acabe contigo aprenderás a no llamarme otra vez tomate.

-Kushina, tranquila, yo sólo estaba bromeando, por favor perdóname- al diablo el orgullo su ruidosa amiga se había transformado en la habanera sangrienta y si eso era necesario para evitar estar un mes en el hospital e incluso morir lo haría.

-Nada hará que te perdone- le dijo Kushina con voz y mirada sádica.

-Kushina….-empezó Minato con una voz suave y pausada

-oh gracias al cielo, Minato calma a esa loca de tu novia- Dijo Fugaku loco de dolor y es que Kushina lo estaba torturando. Minato se tensó y luego con una voz exageradamente suave continuó: -yo te ayudo, no te lleves toda la diversión-

-¿¡QUÉEEE!?- gritaron a la vez Mikoto y Fugaku.

-te has atrevido a llamarla loca enfrente de mí y creías que no habría consecuencia-dijo con una voz tenebrosa el Namikaze y luego con una voz de inmensa felicidad agregó –además YO soy el único que la puede llamar tomate y no sufrir las dolorosas consecuencias-

Empezaron a torturarlo durante más de dos horas y Mikoto (inteligentemente) no hizo nada más que observar para finalmente invitarlos a cenar al Ichiraku´s ramen. Ella amaba a fugaku pero conocía a sus amigos y sabía que nada los pararía y era mejor no intervenir cuando ellos se ponen en el plan de torturadores ya que hasta el escuadron de tortura les tenía miedo.  
_

Bueno creo que esto se podría considerar como un drabble

Jajajajajajaja bueno en la vida real no saqué cadenas de chakra pero aun así no sé como pero lo agarré y lo dejé knock out.

sayonaraaa

se despide una muy loca escritora


End file.
